


Bubbles

by dodo3000



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has been captured by Thranduil and is interrogated while in the jacuzzi.. Glorfindel is also there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

The two fair-haired elves sat laughing, merrily clinking their wine glasses, toasting to the grumpy dwarf that sat opposite them. 

“Why the long face, oh Thorin Oakenshield?” Thranduil asked. 

The dark-haired dwarf lord, now held captive here in Mirkwood, answered: ”If this place wasn’t crawling with elves and if I was armed or even clothed, I would be able to defend myself against this… silliness. But now, as you can see, I cannot do a thing. 

“What game should we play, Glorfindel?” Thranduil asked, a twinkle in his eye. 

“We will guess what secrets lay hidden under that unkempt beard, ha!” The visiting elf answered the elven king of Mirkwood.

“What I want to know is how long will you keep me and my companions captive?” A slight blush was visible on Thorin’s stern face, as Thranduil bent over him to pick up the wine flask that sat on a table next to the Jacuzzi they were all sitting in. The light green coming from between those cursed trees, made the Elven king’s silver blonde hair shimmer as it grazed Thorin’s shoulder. 

“Now now”, Thranduil said. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Again: what were you doing in my forest?”

Glorfindel yawned as he sipped from his glass. “This game is boring”, he sighed. He caressed Thranduil’s smooth cheek and whispered “let’s play a more entertaining game”. 

Thranduil pouted. “But I just started my interrogation!” 

Glorfindel directed his piercing blue, mischievous eyes at Thorin and said “maybe he’ll talk if we tickle him”. The two elves now both looked at Thorin and giggled. Thorin didn’t know where to look: to their hairless, slender and naked bodies which the bubbles of the Jacuzzi barely hid, their shining faces that showed they knew everything you were thinking, or the few elves that stood around the trees, guarding them.

“What is this, no, what are you doing?” Thorin protested. Glorfindel went to sit unbearably close to him and softly blew in his ear. 

“How can you manage all this hair?!” the spellbindingly beautiful elf asked him, as he offensively went with his hand through Thorin’s impressive beard. 

“What do you mean?” Thorin huffed, as he tried to move away from the elf. But at his other side now Thranduil sat, smiling. 

“I really should take a selfie but my iPhone is recharging right now” he said seductively to Thorin and the dwarf lord felt a disgustingly clean elven hand on his thigh, under the water.

“Unhand me!” Thorin exclaimed but at that second Thranduil locked lips with him and Glorfindel planted kisses all over the naked dwarf’s neck. Thorin couldn’t help but feel loved, even if it was against his will. He caught himself kissing back and deeply grunting with pleasure at all the kisses he was receiving. 

“Now”, Thranduil said softly. “What. were. you. doing. in. my. forest.” 

Thorin looked him straight in the eye and said “we were just passing through, as I have already told you”. 

“Ugh! I can’t deal with this!” Thranduil yelled and splashed the water. “Take him back to his cell! We’ll try again tomorrow!”. Two guards came with robes for Thorin and the dwarf looked at Thranduil, who was being consoled by Glorfindel. The king of Mirkwood looked up and winked at him. 

“Elves…” Thorin muttered under his breath, as he was escorted back to his solitary confinement.


End file.
